schlafmütze
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Malam itu, seakan tidak pernah pergi. Tidak pernah bersilih ganti. Tidak pernah menemui esok hari./oneshot


schlafmütze|| Sasaki Haise – Tokyo Ghoul: Re © Ishida Sui

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi. semata-mata dibuat untuk hiburan. karakter sepenuhnya adalah milik Ishida Sui, saya hanya memiliki cerita ini saja._

Alternate Universe

.

.

.

.

Seluruh dunia menganggap penulis ini gila. Tulisan adalah media para penulis untuk berekspresi atas apa yang mereka pikirkan, meski dalam bentuk imajinasi sekalipun—penulis selalu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Tentang dunia abnormal, tempat mereka bernaung. Skeptisme terhadap dunia luar bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka, terkadang dalam tulisan sederhana tak kentara makna, mereka menyelipkan sepatah kalimat sindiran halus, yang hanya bisa ditemukan oleh para pemilik mata jeli.

Seluruh dunia melihat penulis ini gila, karena buah pikiran tidak lazim di zaman mereka. Logika mereka tidak mencapai logika si penulis. Di zaman itu, persamaan adalah cara untuk berbaur dan bertahan hidup. Tetapi tidak bagi penulis ini, ia memilih jalan lain, sendirian, mengembara dalam keputusannya sendiri.

Sasaki Haise—malam ini pun sama, beliau menjeritkan sebuah nama buram, tidak terjangkau oleh kemampuan pendengaran manusia. Bukan karena suara terlalu keras, melainkan pelafalan tidak jelas, atau sengaja tidak dijelaskan. Sasaki Haise hanya ingin menjerit tanpa seorang pun bertanya ia menjeritkan apa.

Tiap penduduk Berlin yang lewat di depan rumah Haise selalu bergidik ngeri, sebuah pohon rindang di sudut pekarangan membayangi rumah sehingga tampak gelap, suara gemerisik daun bertubruk dengan angin menambah suasana ngeri dalam rumah pria berambut hitam-putih itu. Pagar besi menyerupai tombak tajam melindungi rumah, tegas menyatakan bahwa pemilik rumah bukan seorang yang menyukai beramah-tamah. Plat nama 'Sasaki' digores kasar menggunakan alat tajam agar tak tampak oleh orang-orang lewat.

Sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi, bersimpuh seorang Sasaki di hadapan meja tulis. Pena bulu tergeletak pada selembar perkamen, tinta hitam merembes, bersama sinar sebatang lilin meleleh pada meja.

"Tidak, ini tubuhku—INI TUBUHKU!" Kedua tangan Sasaki menjepit kepala, keras, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menguasai tubuh ini!"

Racauan panik Sasaki disusul oleh jerit kesakitan, urat-urat leher bermunculan, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh—membuat kemeja putih Sasaki basah kuyup akan keringat. Rambut hitam-putih miliknya tidak membuat Sasaki tampak tua. Sindrom Marie Antoinette menguasai separuh Sasaki, bersama kepribadian lain muncul.

 ** _" ."_**

Sepasang mata membelalak, "Menjauh dariku!"

 ** _" , e."_**

"DIAM!"

Berkaleng-kaleng cat lukis di rak pinggir ruangan berjatuhan, menggelinding, beberapa menumpahkan isinya. Seperangkat palet dan kuas lukis berhamburan di lantai, bermandikan cat-cat tumpah. Sasaki mulai tidak terkendali, ia membuka pintu dengan gusar, namun lapisan kayu berpelitur itu tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

Terkunci tanpa sebab.

Angin berhembus kencang, satu per satu jendela pun tertutup, membuat ruangan pribadi Sasaki menggelap. Sasaki mengguncang pita suaranya, serak, melupakan rasa perih akibat terus-menerus berteriak. Malam ini pun tidak terkendali, Sasaki menjedukkan kepala ke dinding berulang kali.

"Hilanglah! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi! _Tidak ada Kaneki Ken_!"

 ** _" ?"_**

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK ENYAH SAJA?!" Satu kaki kursi hancur oleh sebuah bantingan. Malangnya, tidak ada satu orang pun tinggal bersama Sasaki Haise, agar bisa menghentikan segala kegilaan ini. Seorang lelaki yang tidak mau menghilang, bertempur dengan dirinya yang _lama_.

Kaneki Ken.

Seorang pembunuh.

Bulir air mata berjatuhan dari sudut pelupuk, lutut Sasaki jatuh, kedua tangan gemetar menahan tubuh agar tidak ambruk ke lantai. Ia membisikkan sebuah nama, getir, mencengkeram dada, membuat kerut kusut pada kemeja.

"Aku bukan pembunuh—" bisik Sasaki.

Seluruh tulang terasa remuk, seperti hatinya kali ini. Tubuh ringkih ambruk begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam pelan. Sasaki memeluk lutut, menutup mata rapat mencoba menahan derasnya air mata mendesak minta keluar.

"Aku hanya seorang pelukis, seorang penulis—seniman yang tidak merugikan orang lain."

Tak jauh dari Sasaki, sebuah tabung berisi obat menggelinding, isinya telah tumpah. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan Sasaki merampasnya, mencengkeram erat tabung tersebut. Ia meneguk ludah, gemetar mengambil sebutir obat, namun mendadak sekujur tangan kesemutan hebat, Sasaki berteriak, memegangi lengannya.

 ** _" ?"_**

Sasaki gemetar di tempat, ia berusaha berteriak 'ya!' tetapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar.

 ** _" n."_**

Sasaki Haise tahu apa itu.

Kedua tangan 'Kaneki Ken' menutup mata pikirannya, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya dalam kanvas di sudut ruangan sedang menangis, warna catnya berubah-ubah, gaya lukisan tersebut mirip karya Van Gogh. Seperti sebuah _stopmotion._

Suara seorang wanita menggaung dalam pikiran, menjeritkan nama Sasaki dari kejauhan, begitu lantang—wanita itu tengah meminta pertolongan.

"Tidak! Siapa—siapa dia?!" Sasaki menjerit kesakitan, suara lain bercampur, termasuk tawa familiar dengan suara mirip Sasaki. "AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA—MEMORI APA YANG TERLEWAT OLEHKU?!"

Tiap malam, Sasaki selalu menderita. Menghadapi segala kegilaan ini sendirian.

Bahu Sasaki tersentak, mata bertemu mata, seorang 'Kaneki Ken' dengan kacamata bulat serta pakaian berduka tengah tersenyum miring di pinggir meja tulis. Perlahan, bibir Kaneki bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu.

 ** _" , e."_**

Malam itu, seakan tidak pernah pergi. Tidak pernah bersilih ganti.

Tidak pernah menemui esok hari.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasaki Haise ditemukan jatuh pingsan di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Warga sekitar merasa keheranan karena tidak melihat Sasaki keluar rumah semenjak tiga hari lalu, sehingga memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediamannya._

 _Lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu pingsan, meninggalkan satu keganjalan._

 _Rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ya, saya adalah Sasaki Haise. Kenapa kalian terlihat keheranan?" Tiga pasang mata memandangi lelaki rambut hitam berkacamata bulat, syok di tempat. Lain halnya dengan lelaki bernama Sasaki Haise yang ditemui ketika sedang menyapu halaman rumah dari dedaunan kering, lelaki itu justru tersenyum.

Sasaki Haise selalu marah ketika tetangga mengatakan rumahnya perlu dibersihkan.

"Tidak—Anda tampak lain."

"Rambut? Ah, ya, tampaknya saya sudah kembali ke semula." Sasaki menyentuh ujung rambutnya sendiri, "Rambut asli saya berwarna hitam."

" _Ach so._ " **[1]**

Lagi, Sasaki Haise melemparkan senyum manis kepada mereka, "Ada keperluan lagi?"

Sasaki Haise mendadak ramah, itu tidak biasa. Mereka, tetangga Sasaki, justru ketakutan melihat perubahan drastis Sasaki dalam semalam. Mereka menggeleng cepat, lalu pergi, tergesa kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Lelaki itu, Sasaki Haise, masih saja tersenyum.

" _Setidaknya_ aku masih Sasaki Haise."

Punggung berbalut kemeja hitam berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan sapu di halaman begitu saja di atas tumpukan daun yang terkumpul.

Pagi hari di Berlin akhir-akhir ini selalu mendung, berduka akan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **[1] "Ach so.":** _I see._


End file.
